


Bath Time

by EvergreenHRC



Series: The Young Lions [3]
Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Billary, F/M, love trumps hate, stronger together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenHRC/pseuds/EvergreenHRC
Summary: Henry gets his first bath for a special date with daddy.





	Bath Time

Bill, Hillary, Chelsea and Henry had just finished breakfast. Chelsea was off to spend some time with friends, Bill went down to The West Wing and that left Hillary and Henry alone in the kitchen. She was finishing breast feeding him and looking over some data her staff had sent up to the Residence to read over. Bill agreed to let her do some work on Health Care Reform while she was still recovering. He knew he couldn't get her to stop completely so he met her half way. Or shall we say she met him half way.

 

 

After Henry was finally finished he was burped and then Hillary took him and the papers into her private study off the bedroom, she had a rocketing bassinet set up in there so she could put Henry down for his naps while she was still working. She was not fond of the distance from their bedroom to his nursery and she hated that blasted baby monitor, at night Bill had his hands full trying to get her to lie in bed and just deal with it using the baby monitor. Now granted they had only been home for a few days but he was sure if he didn't check on her during the days she would have people come in and move Henry's crib into their bedroom.

 

 

"Okay Henry, mommy is going to read some of these reports while you nap and then when you wake up... I'll give you a bath and then we get to go see daddy at the office! Are you excited to see daddy at the office?" Henry kicks his feet and coos, she places him in the rocketing bassinet and put on the mobile that hovers above... with yes more Presidential seals. "I think daddy went a little overboard with the seals kiddo." She placed her finger on his cheek and he smiled. Much like his father he falls asleep quickly and she was very thankful for that, now she can get to reading these reports.

 

 

She had a new outlook on the health care system after having Henry and staying in the hospital for a few days, she spoke to all her nurses that were at first awe struck at the First Lady but then were put at ease when she insisted they call her Hillary instead of 'Ma'am'. One nurse in particular who Hillary was sad to say goodbye too when she and Henry left the hospital was, Shonda. A single mother of two young boys, who has worked on the maternity ward for over 15 years, she was widowed 2 years ago when her husband died of cancer. Hillary didn't want to pry but she wanted to hear her story, for so many reasons, and Shonda was honored that the First Lady took the time and care to learn about her.

 

 

Shonda would come and sit with Hillary for hours and talk, she was afraid she would get in trouble for what she was doing but Hillary spoke with her supervisor and let her know that she was so grateful to have someone there to listen to. It made her stay extra special. No one at all had any issue with Shonda spending time with the First Lady, all the other nurses, the doctors and hundreds of patients who Shonda has come in contact with her praise her care. Many new mothers have sent letters to the head of the hospital letting them know how much Shonda had meant to them during their stay. Hillary was no exception, and that is precisely why they assigned Shonda to look after the First Lady. The afternoon after giving birth, Bill was back at the White House, he had to go to a meeting and he was angry about it because Hillary was having trouble getting Henry to latch. Bill saw her frustrations and he wanted to stay and be a source of help, although he wasn't sure how to be. _'Honey it is fine, go to your meeting, he is being fickle right now, he will learn.'_ Yes she was frustrated but she was always the one making sure everyone else was at ease first, she would deal with herself last.

 

 

Shonda came in just before Bill had left the room. "Hello, ma'am. I am Shonda your daytime nurse, I am sorry to interrupt ma'am but has the baby finished eating?" Bill looking at his wife waiting for her to ask for help, he needed to know he could leave without worrying about her or the baby... it was the protector in him. "Nice to meet you Shonda, and please call me Hillary. No he hasn't yet latched on." Hillary looked at Bill realizes what he was waiting for and after she said it he smiled. "If you don't mind ma'am... I mean Hillary, I can show you some tricks." "Well sweetheart I will leave you in the capable hands of Shonda here and head to my meeting, I will be back after. Do you need me to bring you anything?" "Mocha cake. But I highly doubt I can have that for a bit so just bring your handsome self back to me." Bill leaned down to kiss Hillary and gently kiss the top of his son's head. "You be a good boy for mommy while daddy is at work." Kisses Hillary again before he walks and he turns back to Shonda and extends a hand. "My apology Shonda, I am Bill Clinton." She takes his hand. "Honor to meet you sir." Bill smiles at her. "You take good care of these important bundles for me... (Bill looks at Hillary and Henry.) They are priceless." "I will sir, I promise." Bill taps her on the arm and out the door he goes.

 

 

Shonda did as she promised and made she to take care of the President's priceless bundles.

 

 

After about 45 minutes of trying to use the tricks Shonda was teaching her... Henry finally latched. Hillary and Shonda both cheered. While Shonda is massaging Hillary's lower calves the two ladies carry on a conversation, Hillary was learning about how Shonda learned all these tricks and some of her more heartbreaking patients. Shonda cared about each one of her patients as if they were her own children, and if Hillary was going to start to reform the health care system what Shonda showed her with actions was a great place to start.

 

 

Jotting down notes from another patient that Shonda told her about she heard Henry start to wake up. He doesn't cry like most babies do when they come out of a peaceful slumber, nope not her son, he coos. She puts her pen down and heads over the bassinet. "Did you have a nice nap?" She just smiles at her little prince. "Okay, as promised time for a bath and then down to see daddy. I think we should dress you extra special for your first officl visit to the Oval. Don't think I don't know that when you wake up in the middle of the night daddy doesn't take you down there to show you the moon rock." Hillary laughs and lifts Henry from the bassinet. She heads up to the nursery to pick out some clothes for him for after his bath. She never stops talking to him, all the way to the nursery and then all the way back into the bathroom for his bath.

 

 

In the little tub that Hillary had Henry in while she bathed him she was talking to him.

 

 

"Daddy is going to be so happy to see you. He has a very busy job and you will just brighten his day right up."

 

 

After making sure he was all rinsed off, she lifted him out of the little tub dried him off and took him into the bedroom to get him all dressed up to see Bill. Looking down at him all ready. "Well, well Henry don't you look handsome for daddy. Are you ready to go see daddy?" Tickling his belly she picks him up and off to the West Wing they go.

 

 

As they walk through the halls everyone comes to see Henry and the First Lady, she makes it to the outer office where Bill's executive secretary is and more gushing ensues. After about 5 minutes folks start making their way out of the office all stopping to met the new prince. Finally Hillary makes her way into the Oval Office with Henry.

 

 

"Hello daddy guess who wanted to come say hello."

 

 

Bill looks up from his papers and smiles wide. "Well isn't this a nice surprise."

 

 

Hillary walks over to Bill who is in his chair and hands Henry to him and gives him a kiss on the lips.

 

 

"Did mommy bring you down here to surprise me?"

 

 

"Yes I did, he got a bath and dressed up special to see daddy."

 

 

Bill lifts Henry up over his head. "My handsome boy."

 

 

Hillary sits down in the chair next to Bill's desk, watching him play with his son.

 

 

"What do you think son, should I ditch work for a bit and take you and mommy to lunch?"

 

 

Bill rests Henry in his arms to look at Hillary and Bill looks at her.

 

 

"What do you say mommy? Lunch with your two handsome men?"

 

 

Hillary laughs her big laugh.

 

 

"How can I turn down an offer like that."

 

 

With Henry in his arms they all get up and head to the President's private dinning room to have lunch together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was finishing the 5th chapter for Agent 0042 and I was like Henry needs to have a bath.
> 
> I love writing these one shots. 
> 
> It would have been so cute to see them have another baby while in the White House, the more I research about why they couldn't the more my heart hurts for Hillary. But they are so blessed to have Chelsea. 
> 
> Hope you liked the one shot. =)


End file.
